


Worried Sick

by YoominC16



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ABO, Alpha Roman Reigns, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Dean Ambrose, Omegaverse, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha seth rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoominC16/pseuds/YoominC16
Summary: Based off prompt on wrestling kink-meme: Dean is all moody because he's pregnant. Even though he's been with Roman and Seth for a long time now, they've never talked about kids and he's terrified they'll leave him when they find out, like how his dad left his mom. Eventually Seth and Roman find out either because Dean tells them or they find out on accident.





	Worried Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing for the wrestling fandom for the first time in a long time. I hope this is up to par. After this past RAW (10/22/18), I just really got the urge to write something for wrestling. I scrolled through the kink for the first time in forever and found a few prompts I want to try out. This will be the first of the few. Enjoy!

“Oh God.” Dean groaned out after vomiting into the toilet. He pressed his hand to his stomach in an attempt to settle the little one growing inside him. “I thought morning sickness was only in the morning.” He mumbled to himself. He let out another groan before reaching over to flush the toilet. Once he felt secure that he was finished emptying the contents of his stomach, he straightened up and moved away from the toilet. It was at times like these, he was thankful The Shield had their own locker room and bathroom. The last thing he needed was the other omegas questioning him. 

He made his way over to the sink to wash his mouth out before splashing the cool water on his face. He let out a sigh of relief before he straightened up to grab a towel. He wiped the water off his face before looking at his reflection in the mirror. He dropped the towel and then allowed one of his hands to rest on his stomach. 

He wasn’t showing, still only a few weeks into his pregnancy, but to Dean, he might as well be nine months. He felt as if it was the only thing people saw when he looked at him. It was irrational but that didn’t matter because it was the only thing his mind could focus on. 

He wasn’t sure how he let this happen. He had always been very careful when it came to this sort of thing. Once he saw where their relationship was headed back in FCW, he immediately began taking birth control. Even though they’d been together for years, the trio never talked about children. 

Back in FCW and NXT, they were too career-focused for kids. They were scratching and clawing their way to the main roster. They put all of their energy into improving and impressing the brass so they would be given an opportunity to move up. Once they were given that opportunity, they all focused on thriving on the main stage. It wasn’t long before they all became household names. They were stars now, on all of the posters and magazines. Their position in the company was safe and secure, yet the conversation still hadn’t been brought up.

Dean worried his lovers hadn’t brought it up because they didn’t want children with him. 

He’d be the first to admit that he never saw himself having children. He wasn’t the typical omega. He wasn’t small and soft like all of the other omegas. He was tall and muscular, bigger than some alphas. He had a mouth on him and wasn’t afraid to talk back. He didn’t have the look and his back talk made him too much of a hassle for most alphas. He was fine with that. He never worried about what others thought of him. He was find with hooking up with a random alpha whenever his urges needed to be met. That’s what Roman and Seth were supposed to be. Two more alphas to satisfy him and then leave him, but the three started working together. The more time they spent around one another, the more they fell for one another. The alphas took their time wooing Dean, slowly easing his fears and helping him get over his insecurities. 

For the first time, Dean allowed himself to be open and vulnerable with someone because he knew they would keep him safe and most importantly keep him feeling loved. Now, that was all at risk.  
Dean rubbed his hand across his stomach. The child inside of him could break up their family, how he broke up his. His father wasn’t ready to be a dad, so he left his mother on her own to raise him. His mother always resented him for what she thought was his fault. She always blamed him for breaking up her happy home. He didn’t want to be that parent. He didn’t want to hate his child. He wanted to give his baby a good life with a loving family. It was what any child deserved. He also didn’t want to lose Roman and Seth. He loved them and he was finally happy in his life because of them. He didn’t want to have to choose between his alphas and his child. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

“Dean!” 

Dean turned away from the mirror when he heard Seth call out his name. Their meeting with management must have ended early. Dean cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Bathroom!” He yelled back. “Be out in a minute!” He answered before turning back to the mirror. He took one last look at himself before dropping his hand from his stomach. He straightened himself out before walking over to the door. Dean paused and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out. He immediately saw his alphas standing in the middle of the floor, staring at him. 

“What?” Dean snapped. He hadn’t meant to be so harsh, but he didn’t like them staring so hard. It was as if they were searching him and trying to figure out his secret.

“Nothing.” Roman answered. “Can’t we admire our omega?” Roman asked and Dean just rolled his eyes. At any other time, he’d like the attention but not now. He couldn’t deal with it. It just reminded him of the baby. 

“The meeting is over, so we can head back to the hotel.” Seth interjected.

“Good.” Dean answered. He was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for a few years. Dean looked around for his bag but didn’t see it. He was sure he left it right by the bathroom door. He couldn’t have pregnancy brain this early. “Where is my bag?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I have it.” Seth answered. “Let’s go, babe.” He added as Dean looked over at him. Dean hadn’t realized his lovers had their bags in their hands and ready to go. Dean let out a huff as he walked over to Seth and placed his hand on his bag’s handle.

“Give me my bag.” Dean demanded. Seth was confused by the demand.

“I got it for you.” Seth offered but Dean wouldn’t let go of the handle.

“I can carry my own bag. I’m not some delicate little flower.” Dean grunted out before yanking his bag from Seth’s hands. He pushed past both alphas as he left the locker room, leaving two confused alphas behind him. 

“What the hell is his problem?” Seth questioned as Dean disappeared from his sight.

“I don’t know…” Roman said and then let out a sigh. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Roman and Seth made sure they had everything before leaving the locker room and meeting Dean outside. There omega was leaning against the car, staring down at what they thought was the ground, but Dean was actually looking at his stomach and wondering if he was seeing a bump or was his mind playing tricks on him. 

The trio quietly placed their bags in the trunk before getting into the car. The three stayed silent as Seth drove them back to the hotel. Dean was glad the hotel wasn’t too far away, because he could already feel his stomach starting to become upset again. He’d never had motion sickness before, so this had to be the baby and all of his changing hormones that were making him sick. 

Dean sighed as he placed his hand on his belly. “Just hold on we’re almost there.” He mumbled to his belly.

“What?” Roman asked and turned his head to look toward the backseat. He thought he heard Dean say something.

“Nothing.” Dean answered quickly. “I’m just singing along to the song.” He quickly explained as the radio played some rock song that was more Seth’s taste than his, but Roman didn’t question it. He just nodded and turned back around to face forward. 

Dean sighed to himself before laying his head back onto the headrest and closing his eyes. He rubbed circles onto his stomach as the ride continued. It managed to soothe him a little and kept what little he had left in his stomach down. 

It was only a few minutes later that the car rolled to a stop. Dean opened his eyes and saw that they were parked outside of their hotel. Dean quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car. He grabbed his bag and rushed into the hotel, leaving Seth and Roman behind. He pressed the elevator button and the doors opened immediately. He stepped in and pressed the button for their floor. The door was almost closed when he saw Roman’s hand slip through the small crack in the door. The elevator doors opened back up and his two lovers stepped inside. 

“Gee, thanks for holding the elevator.” Seth quipped as he entered. Dean rolled his eyes as the elevator doors closed. Seth was lucky Dean loved him or Dean would have vomited on him. Instead, he kept his mouth closed as the elevator climbed to their floor. Once the doors opened, Dean was the first one off. He walked quickly to their door and pressed the key to the magnetic lock. Once he heard the lock click, he pushed the door open and walked inside. His lovers right behind him. He threw his bag down and headed to the bathroom. 

“I’m gonna order room service.” Roman commented as they walked inside. “Do you want anything, Dean?” He asked as he locked the door behind them. 

“Sure.” Dean answered.

“What do you want?” Roman asked.

“I don’t care.” Dean replied before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

Roman shook his head as he walked into the room. He placed his bag down and moved Dean’s over by his. “Something is wrong with him.” Roman mumbled out before grabbing the room service menu. He sat down on the couch that was in the room and started to go through it. 

“I told you.” Seth answered as he placed his bag down. The smaller alpha noticed changes in Dean’s attitude a few weeks ago when Seth wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and the omega jumped away. At first, he thought he just startled the omega. After all, he did approach him from behind but when he tried to touch him again, Dean flinched away. He asked Dean if did something wrong and he answered no, but Seth wasn’t buying it. He kept watching Dean and noticed he’d become distant with them, not just emotionally but physically as well. It was getting to the point that Dean wouldn’t even let them touch him. “I’m worried.” Seth admitted. 

“Worried?” Roman questioned as he looked away from the menu and up at Seth.

“Yeah.” Seth answered as he started moving toward Roman. “You see how distant he’s been lately, he can’t even stand for us to touch him. We went from having sex almost every night to him not even wanting us to hold him...maybe this is a sign from him.”

“A sign?” Roman questioned. “A sign of what?”

Seth sighed and looked down before looking back up at Roman. “Maybe he’s trying to let us down easy.”

Roman scoffed at the idea. “Shut the fuck up Seth. You’re overthinking it.” Dean wasn't breaking up with them. He refused to even acknowledge that as a possibility.

Seth shook his head. “I’m not overthinking this. Why else would he act like this Ro?” Seth questioned.

Roman shrugged. “Maybe he…” Roman trailed off when heard a noise. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Seth questioned.

“It sounds like…” He stopped again when he heard lurching coming from the bathroom. He turned to Seth and from the look on his face, Seth heard it too. Both alphas left their conversation and rushed over to the bathroom door. 

“Dean…” Roman called out. “Are you okay?” 

“M’Fine.” Dean called out. 

“It doesn’t sound fine in there.” Seth responded.

“I said I’m-Oh God.” Dean called out before Seth and Roman heard violent retching.

Roman reached down and turned the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He pushed the door open and the two saw Dean on his knees, hunched over the toilet. Seth and Roman rushed over to their omega and kneeled down next to him. “Oh, baby…” Roman cooed as he rubbed circles into Dean’s back. He looked into the toilet and noticed the water was mostly clear and Dean was just gagging at this point. “You were sick at the arena, weren’t you? In the bathroom?” Roman questioned and Dean just nodded as he felt his stomach start to settle. He was sure the worst of it was over. It was crazy how his stomach calmed down as soon as his alphas touched him.

Roman went over to the sink and grabbed a towel to soak in cool water.

“He’s not warm.” Seth spoke as he felt Dean’s forehead. “Could be a stomach bug.” He reasoned. 

Roman shook his head as he came back over to them. He kneeled next to Dean again and placed the cool towel on the back of Dean’s neck. “Probably food poisoning. I told you that catering smelled weird.” 

“M’not sick.” Dean spoke as he straightened up. He cleared his throat before grabbing the towel that was on his neck. He used it to wipe his mouth before standing up. “I’m okay.” He said again before going over to the sink to wash his mouth out with mouthwash. 

“Right, obviously.” Seth spoke as he rolled his eyes. He and Roman stood up and moved closer to Dean. Dean finished cleaning his mouth before speaking. 

“I don’t need your smart mouth, Rollins. When I say I’m okay, I’m fucking okay.” Dean bit back. Seth was taken back by the tone. Dean hadn’t called him by his last name since their early FCW days. 

“Alright, that’s it.” Roman spoke. He was fed up with Dean’s attitude. He was getting to the bottom of this tonight. He didn’t care if he had to stay up all night, no one was going to sleep until this was figured out. Roman walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

“Get off of-Hey, put me down!” Dean complained as Roman picked him up and carried him out of the bathroom. Roman placed Dean on the couch and then sat down across from him on the small coffee table. Seth sat next to Roman to face Dean. 

“I didn’t appreciate that.” Dean grumbled as he settled onto the couch. “I would have sat down on the couch if you’d just asked.” 

“Alright, what’s up?” Roman asked.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Really?” Roman scoffed. “I want to know why you’ve been acting like this.”

“Like this?” Dean questioned and then shrugged. “Like what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Dean.” Roman quickly retorted. “Don’t play stupid.”

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, hoping they would just drop it if he kept denying everything. “Acting like what?”

“Like a total bitch.” Seth spoke up and Dean looked at him wide-eyed. He knew he was being cold and distant with his boys, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t taken aback by Seth’s words. 

“Like a bitch?” Dean repeated. “Really, Seth?” 

Seth nodded. “Yeah, really.” He started. “You’re snapping on us all the time and yelling at us for no reason. You can’t stand for us to touch you-.”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Dean cut Seth off with a shout. 

Seth gave Dean a pointed look before reaching out to touch Dean. Dean tried not to but he flinched as Seth’s hand moved close to his arm that was resting on his stomach. Seth sighed as he pulled his hand back. “See what I mean…” Seth said and shook his head. “It’s almost as if...you don’t want us anymore.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he sat up straight. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand-up. “What? No, how could you-It’s not that at all…” Dean trailed off as he looked down at his stomach.

“Then what is it?” Roman asked. 

Dean sighed. “I’m worried...I’m worried that if I tell you, you’ll leave me.” Dean confessed and watched as his lovers’ faces softened. “I don’t want to be without you two.”

“We don’t want to be without you either.” Seth quickly added. 

“You know that no matter what it is, we’ve got you. We’ll always be here for you.” Roman told Dean before reaching out toward him to place his hand on his knee. Seth placed his hand on Dean’s other knee and Dean managed not to flinch even though he was a ball of nerves inside. He felt like he could throw-up again. He looked down at his stomach and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Seth and Roman felt Dean tremble slightly under their touch. They were worried at how worried Dean was. Whatever this was, it couldn’t be that bad. “Babe…” Seth started but Dean cut him off.

“I’m pregnant.” Dean blurted out. He didn’t give Seth or Roman time to speak. He didn’t even look at them, afraid to see their reactions to the news. “I don’t know how this happened. I’m sure I took my pills like I was suppose to.” He started to ramble. “I found out a few weeks ago. I couldn’t believe it. I was always so careful. If I had a kid, I always wanted it to be planned. I didn’t want them to grow up in a single parent home. I wanted them to be wanted. I wasn’t wanted by my father and that hurts, to know you destroyed a relationship...to have one parent resent you and the other not want you.” 

“Baby.” Roman spoke up, finally getting Dean to stop rambling. Dean didn’t look up as Roman moved to sit next to Dean. Seth followed his lead and sat on the other side of Dean. Dean looked at Roman and Seth’s hands as they caressed his knees. “You’re really pregnant?” Roman questioned.

“Yeah.” Dean responded. “I know we haven’t talked about kids and this is a shock but…” Dean trailed off before letting out a sigh. “Don’t leave.” He said softly.

“What?” Seth asked, confused by the statement.

“Don’t leave me.” Dean said again. “I can’t raise a kid on my own and I don’t wanna be without you.” He added. “I can’t do this without you.” Dean repeated. 

“Baby, why would we leave?” Seth questioned and Dean shrugged.

“My dad left.” Dean answered. 

“We’re not your father.” Roman answered and Dean slowly looked up at Roman.

“He’s right.” Seth added.

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned as he looked between his lovers. 

“What we mean is…” Roman started as he reached down. He made Dean uncross his hands so his stomach wasn’t covered. “I can’t to meet our baby.” He said and pressed his hand to Dean’s stomach. Seth placed his hand above Roman’s on Dean’s belly.

“I’m fucking ecstatic. I can’t wait for you to have the baby.” Seth spoke. “And you’re going to look so cute when you get all big and round.”

“A bump will look good on you.” Roman added. 

Dean was in utter shock as his two alphas cooed and awed at his stomach. He couldn’t believe their reaction. They wanted the baby and they weren’t going to leave. “Wait, what? You want this?”

“Of course we do.” Seth answered. 

“But we never talked about it.” Dean retorted. 

Roman smirked. “Seth and I talked about it all the time.”

Seth nodded. “Yeah, we talked about what it would be like to have kids with you. How cute you’d be pregnant, how many kids we wanted.”

Dean scoffed. “Why didn’t you mention it to me?” He asked.

“We weren’t sure how you’d take it.” Roman answered. “We didn’t want to come across like an old fashioned alpha that expected their omega to pop out babies and be a homemaker.” 

“We were waiting on you to come to us.” Seth further explained. “This is why you’ve been sick, huh?” Seth questioned and then turned his attention to Dean’s belly. “You gotta behave so pop isn’t sick.”

“Pop?” Roman questioned. 

Seth shrugged. “What? I like it.” 

Dean let out a scoff as he felt his eyes start to water. “Fuck.” He swore and lifted his hand to his eyes. Even though he tried, he couldn’t stop the tears from coming down. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Seth asked. 

Dean shook his head. “Fucking hormones.” He answered but it was a lie. He was relieved, relieved that his family wasn’t falling about, relieved that his alphas were sticking around. 

“Hey.” Roman spoke softly. He raised his hand to pull Dean’s hands from his face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dean’s tear stained check. “You’re not getting rid of us that easy.”

“For better or worse, you’re stuck with us.” Seth added.

Dean smiled as his alphas wrapped their arms around him and whispered promises to never leave and to take care of him and their child.

Dean would never worry like this again.


End file.
